


I’m not just a kid anymore!

by nightyn628



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Bottom Jim Gordon, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Top Bruce, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: "ผมโตพอจะเป็นสามีคุณได้แล้วนะ" - ได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากโควตนี้ค่ะฮือออ5555555





	I’m not just a kid anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is not a kid anymore, and he wants to prove it.

บรูซ เวย์นกำลังหงุดหงิด

 

ภายในโรงพักที่ค่อนข้างเละเทะ เบื้องหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มคือกัปตันกอร์ดอนที่ยืนเท้าสะเอวทำหน้าบึ้งตึง โดยมีนักสืบฮาร์วีย์ บูลล็อคยืนถอนหายใจอย่างปลดปลงอยู่ข้าง ๆ

 

"บรูซ ฉันบอกเธอแล้วไงว่าไม่ให้ออกไปเพ่นพ่านข้างนอก ทำไมถึงไม่ยอมฟังกันดี ๆ บ้าง" จิม กอร์ดอนทั้งบ่นทั้งดุ เจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจบางส่วนหันไปมองผู้บังคับบัญชาอย่างสนใจใคร่รู้ ในขณะที่อีกหลาย ๆ คนหลุดยิ้มออกมาอย่างเอือมระอา 

 

วันนี้ก็เป็นอีกหนึ่งวันที่วุ่นวายในก็อตแธม หลังจากที่ชาวเมืองอพยพออกไป เมืองทั้งเมืองก็ถูกพวกอาชญากรแย่งกันครอบครองพื้นที่แต่ละส่วน จนแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าไม่มีที่ไหนในเมืองที่ปลอดภัย แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น ทายาทเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์ก็ยังคงวิ่งเล่นต่อยตีกับแก๊งอันธพาล ตามหาเบาะแสของเจเรไมอาห์อยู่บนท้องถนนที่แสนจะอันตรายอย่างไม่กลัวเกรง

 

เพราะอย่างนั้นถึงได้ถูกกัปตันกอร์ดอนว่ากล่าวตักเตือนเป็นประจำ เจ้าหน้าที่เกือบทุกคน ณ ที่นั้นเอือมระอาและชินชากับเหตุการณ์นี้ไปแล้ว แต่ก็ยังมีเจ้าหน้าที่บางนายรู้สึกเพลิดเพลินเวลาที่ได้ฟังบทสนทนาระหว่างจิม กอร์ดอนและบรูซ เวย์นอยู่ดี

 

พูดก็พูดเถอะ กัปตันกอร์ดอนที่ทำตัวเป็นพ่อหวงลูกน่ะมีสเน่ห์จะตาย เหล่าแฟนคลับกอร์ดอนคิดเช่นนั้นขณะตั้งใจฟังเสียงบ่นเด็กของหัวหน้าเต็มที่

 

"เธอก็รู้นี่ว่ามันอันตรายแค่ไหน"

 

"ผมดูแลตัวเองได้น่า" บรูซว่าพลางก้มมองจิมที่ยังคงทำหน้าถมึงทึง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของคนแก่กว่าเปี่ยมไปด้วยความกังวลและความไม่พอใจ แต่ก็แฝงไปด้วยความเป็นห่วงเป็นใยที่ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มใจอ่อนลงเล็กน้อย

 

แต่หลัก ๆ แล้วเขาก็ยังคงอารมณ์เสียอยู่ดี

 

บรูซรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายหวังดี แต่บางครั้งความหวังดีก็ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเจ็บปวดได้เหมือนกัน

 

ทายาทเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์กำหมัดแน่น เป็นอย่างนี้ทุกครั้ง สายตาที่จิมมองมาที่เขาก็ยังคงเป็นสายตาแบบเดียวกับที่ผู้ใหญ่มองเด็กคนหนึ่ง แม้ว่าบรูซจะโตขึ้นแค่ไหน สูงขึ้นแค่ไหน ตำรวจคนนี้ก็ยังมองว่าเขาเป็นเด็กอยู่เสมอ

 

สิ่งที่บรูซต้องการ ก็แค่อยากให้จิมมองเขาในฐานะผู้ชายคนหนึ่งเท่านั้น ไม่ใช่เด็กน้อยที่จะต้องได้รับการดูแลปกป้องตลอดไป พับผ่าเถอะ หลัง ๆ มานี้อัลเฟรดยังไม่หวงไม่ห่วงเขาเป็นแม่ไก่หวงไข่ขนาดนี้เลย!

 

"บรูซ ถึงเธอจะดูแลตัวเองได้ แต่..."

 

จิมพยายามใช้น้ำเสียงที่ฟังดูมีเหตุผล ชายหนุ่มอารมณ์เย็นลงได้เพราะฮาร์วีย์โอบไหล่เขาพร้อมกับกระซิบอะไรบางอย่างข้าง ๆ หู ทว่า แม้สถานการณ์ฝั่งจิมจะดีขึ้นแล้ว แต่ภาพความใกล้ชิดของคู่หูบูลล็อคกอร์ดอนกลับทำให้สถานการณ์ฝั่งบรูซเลวร้ายกว่าเดิม

 

"ผมโตแล้วนะ! คุณเลิกทำเหมือนกับว่าผมเป็นเด็กซะทีเถอะ!"

 

แล้วก็เลิกให้นักสืบบูลล็อคแตะต้องร่างกายของคุณตามใจชอบได้แล้ว!! แน่นอนว่าไอ้เรื่องแตะต้องอะไรนี่ไม่ได้พูดออกไปหรอก แต่บูลล็อคที่พอจะอ่านสถานการณ์ออกรีบถอยหลังหนีจากจุดที่ยืนอยู่ไปสองสามก้าว ทิ้งระยะห่างระหว่างตัวเองและคู่หูอย่างแนบเนียน

 

อันที่จริงคนเขารู้กันทั้งสถานีว่าจิม กอร์ดอนมีเด็กหนุ่มวัยขบเผาะแอบมองอยู่ทุกวัน มีแต่พ่อคนถูกมองเท่านั้นล่ะที่ไม่ได้รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไรกับใครเขาเลย

 

"...บรูซ ฉันขี้เกียจทะเลาะกับเธอแล้ว ไปนั่งรอฉันในห้องทำงานก่อน เดี๋ยวฉันเคลียร์งานเสร็จแล้วจะไปส่งเธอที่คฤหาสน์" ในท้ายที่สุด จิมก็ตัดสินใจยกธงขาวยอมแพ้สงครามน้ำลายจนได้ ตำรวจหนุ่มถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่พลางพยักพเยิดไปยังประตูห้องทำงานที่อยู่ข้างหลังตน เป็นเชิงไล่ให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าไปในนั้นแต่โดยดี

 

บรูซเหลือบมองประตูบานนั้นชั่วครู่ เด็กหนุ่มใช้เวลาไม่กี่วินาทีขบคิดตัดสินใจ ก่อนจะหันไปยืนยันกับจิมเบา ๆ

 

"จิม ผมพูดจริง ๆ นะ ผมไม่ใช่เด็ก ๆ แล้ว"

 

ว่าพลางเดินเข้าไปใกล้คนแก่กว่า จิมเงยหน้ามองเด็กหนุ่มนิ่ง ๆ

 

"บรูซ เข้าไปข้างใ..."

 

ไม่ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายมีโอกาสพูดจนจบประโยค เสียงของกัปตันกอร์ดอนกลืนหายไปในลำคอเมื่อถูกริมฝีปากของบรูซประกบจูบ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเบิกกว้างอย่างตกตะลึง ก่อนที่จิมจะรีบผละออกจากร่างของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อได้สติ

 

สีหน้าอ้ำอึ้งพูดไม่ออกของจิมทำให้บรูซเผยยิ้มออกมาอย่างพึงพอใจ ลืมอารมณ์ขุ่นข้องหมองใจก่อนหน้านี้ไปจนหมดสิ้น ฝ่ายจิมรีบหันซ้ายหันขวา เมื่อพบว่าทั้งลูกน้องในสถานีและคู่หูต่างก็กำลังกลั้นยิ้มกลั้นขำกับท่าทีเด๋อด๋าของเขาสุดชีวิต ชายหนุ่มก็กระแอมไอเสียงดังเรียกความน่าเชื่อถือกลับคืนมาทันที

 

"ไม่มีงานมีการทำกันรึไง! ทำงานกันต่อได้แล้ว!!"

 

ตะคอกลูกน้องเสร็จก็ใช้หลังมือปาดเช็ดริมฝีปากที่ยังหลงเหลือไออุ่นของเด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้ จิมจ้องเขม็งมองบรูซอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

 

"เธอนี่เล่นอะไรเป็นเด็ก ๆ ไปได้"

 

"ถ้าอย่างนั้นคราวนี้ลองFrench Kissมั้ยครับ จะได้เป็นผู้ใหญ่มากขึ้นไง"

 

จิมนิ่งอึ้งไปแล้วในขณะที่บูลล็อคระเบิดหัวเราะออกมาอย่างอดไม่ได้ บรูซยักยิ้มซุกซน โน้มใบหน้าเข้าใกล้คนเป็นกัปตัน กระซิบถ้อยคำบางอย่างข้าง ๆ หูอีกฝ่าย

 

"จิม เลิกมองผมเป็นเด็กซะทีเถอะ ผมโตพอที่จะคบกับคุณได้แล้วนะ"

 

เป็นคำขอที่ฟังดูทะเล้น แต่ก็แฝงไปด้วยความน้อยใจอยู่ในนั้น

 

"พอได้แล้ว อย่ามาล้อเล่นกับผู้ใหญ่นะบรูซ"

 

"ผมไม่ได้ล้อเล่น ผมจริงจังนะ ผมชอบคุณ ผมอยากคบกับคุณ ไม่เชื่อก็มองตาผมสิจิม" บรูซว่าพลางจ้องเขม็งไปยังนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของจิมเป็นเชิงท้าทาย ในฐานะตำรวจมากประสบการณ์ จิมสามารถดูออกได้ง่าย ๆ ว่าใครพูดความจริง ใครพูดโกหก ซึ่งจิมพยายามอย่างมากที่จะมองหาความลังเลในตัวของเด็กหนุ่มลูกเศรษฐี

 

แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็ต้องยอมรับอย่างหมดท่าว่าเด็กคนนี้พูดความจริง

 

"...ฉันไม่คุยกับเธอแล้ว ไปนั่งรอข้างในโน่นไป" จิมไม่พูดอะไรให้มากความ เขาดันหลังบรูซเข้าไปในห้องทำงาน ปิดประตูดังปังขังเด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้ในนั้นแล้วปั้นหน้าขรึม เดินไปหยิบแฟ้มคดีที่โต๊ะของบูลล็อคมาพลิก ๆ ดูอย่างขอไปที

 

"เด็กเดี๋ยวนี้นี่โตเร็วเนอะ"

 

คู่หูว่าพลางใช้ศอกกระทุ้งเบา ๆ ที่เอวของจิมเป็นเชิงหยอกเย้า ส่วนคนถูกหยอกทำทีเป็นอ่านเอกสาร ไม่ยอมเงยหน้าจากแฟ้มในมือเสียที

 

"หุบปากน่าฮาร์วีย์ นายต้องไปสอบปากคำลูกน้องออสวัลด์ต่อไม่ใช่รึไง"

 

"จ้าๆ ลุงฮาร์วีย์ไปทำงานต่อก็ได้จ้า จิมโบ" 

 

พอถูกไล่ก็ไม่อยู่ให้อีกฝ่ายรำคาญใจ ฮาร์วีย์ บูลล็อคเดินลงบันไดไปยังห้องสอบปากคำ ในขณะที่จิมทิ้งตัวลงนั่งที่โต๊ะของคู่หู ไม่ยอมกลับเข้าไปนั่งในห้องทำงานของตัวเอง ชายหนุ่มเหลือบมองเงาตะคุ่ม ๆ หลังบานประตูชั่วครู่ก่อนจะรีบก้มลงอ่านข้อมูลในแฟ้มดังเดิม พยายามทำเป็นไม่สนใจก้อนเนื้อในอกที่เต้นเร็วกว่าเดิมมาได้สักพักแล้ว

 

ให้ตายเถอะ ฮาร์วีย์พูดถูก เด็กเดี๋ยวนี้นี่โตเร็วจริง ๆ เล่นเอาคนอย่างเขาไปต่อไม่ถูกเลยทีเดียว

 

.......


End file.
